zombidlefandomcom-20200223-history
Maurice's App
Maurice's App (aka Bounties) is a key feature that lets players complete tasks in order to receive a reward. To unlock bounties in the Selfphone, you need to obtain the , that can be found in the Talar Country. Rewards Weekly you must complete 30/25/20 bounties to receive the reward. The number of bounties required depends on Maurice's level in Hell. The reward is a Nasty Item. There's only seven items and they are cycled. If you have already obtained this week's nasty item, then for each completed bounty you will receive 5 . If you do not reach your goal, the number of completed bounties will be carried towards the next item goal, as the new weekly item is released. Bounty You may have at most 4 awaiting bounties. Bounties refresh at rate 1 Bounty per 4 hours. Skipping a bounty for 5 still counts against the remaining bounties needed for the Nasty Item. List of bounties that you may come across: Miscellaneous *Accept X deals with the Devil *Break X items (Go to the inventory and press "+" button to switch in large view, there you'll see the button "Break it for ") *Buy any diamond deal (Buy any deal from the store for diamonds) *Find a Lachhh scroll *Skip Bounty (for 1 diamond) *Time warp (X) Collect *Collect X diamonds *Collect skulls *Collect white orbs Craft *Craft X Ectoplasm Cubes *Craft X Items *Craft X Power Cube *Craft X Rubbish Tap *Tap X times *Tap X times in 1 minute *Tap X times in 30 seconds Destroy or defeat *Destroy X houses *Destroy X houses in 1 minute *Destroy X houses in 30 seconds *Kill X bosses *Kill X kings *Kill X villagers *Kill X chest monsters *Manually kill X chest monsters Reach difficulty *Reach difficulty (no specific condition) *Reach difficulty without buying the Tomb King *Reach difficulty without buying the Flying Squid *Reach difficulty without buying the Black Lich *Reach difficulty without buying the Big Plaque *Reach difficulty without buying the Swarm of Bats *Reach difficulty without buying the Blue Spectre *Reach difficulty without buying the Red Knight *Reach difficulty without buying the Giant Zombie *Reach difficulty without buying the Zombie Horde Note: Carl the Monolith may be upgraded if you have or . Take selfie *Take a selfie, but get photobombed! (to get this, spam Selfies until a nerd from Berzerk Ball appears in lower right corner) *Take a selfie with a live chest guardian (Any chest guardian works. If you are too powerful, upgrade only Bob) *Take a selfie with a dead chest guardian *Take a selfie with a live King (At the end of a world, you can fight a King. If you are too powerful, upgrade only Bob) *Take a selfie with a dead King (At the end of a world, you can fight a King. Kill him) *Take a selfie (with no specific condition) *Take X selfies Upgrade monster *Upgrade any monster (X levels) *Upgrade Bob (X levels) *Upgrade the Zombie Horde to X Level *Upgrade the Giant Zombie to X Level *Upgrade the Red Knight to X Level *Upgrade the Blue Spectre to X Level *Upgrade the Swarm of Bats to X Level *Upgrade The Big Plague to X Level *Upgrade the Black Lich to X Level *Upgrade Flying Squid to X Level *Upgrade the Tomb King to X Level *Upgrade Carl (X levels) Use skill 5 times *Use Sloth's Form *Use Pillage and Plunder *Use Spectral Repossession *Use Blackest of Plagues *Use Son of the Lich *Use Pastafury *Use King's Presence Trivia * Maurice is reference to Berzerk Studio other game Trap Master. Category:SelfPhone Category:Mechanics Category:Maurice